Juliet van Heusen
Juliet van Heusen is the daughter of Alucard Van Heusen and Cindy Van Heusen & an immortal vampire. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place" and falls in love with Justin when she catches him spying on her family restaurant for his parents' restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet) and, soon, are allowed to date and have a relationship despite the feud between their different families. Their relationship continues off and on throughout the end of seasons two, the first half of season three, the final half of season four, up until they end up together for life. Juliet is portrayed by American singer and actress Bridgit Mendler. Biography Early Life When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so that she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. ("Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites") Juliet has been in many relationships, two mentioned were with Julius Caesar and Galileo in the past. Juliet has also been to five hundred and twenty-three proms. ("Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies") Three hundred years before season three, Juliet was in a serious relationship with Mason Greyback. It is unknown how their relationship ended but they remained on good terms. Considering she turned old and Mason turned into a wolf ("Wizards vs. Werewolves") Season 2 A new sandwich shop is opened on Waverly Place which worries the Russo family because business is not good for them. Theresa and Jerry Russo send down their eldest son, Justin Russo to check out the place. Justin is taking a video of the restaurant and reading their menu when Juliet van Heusen, daughter of the restaurant's owner, sees him. Justin immediately connects with Juliet and soon thereafter asks her out on a date. The couple remains a secret at first since both their parents would not approve. Justin and Juliet finally come clean and their parents allow them to be together. ("Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place") Justin has Juliet over for dinner so she can get to know his family. Juliet tells Theresa that she cannot eat their dinner because vampires have to watch what they eat. Theresa decides to turn her family around and throw out all junk food. Justin is trying to work up to tell Juliet that he loves her but he does not know how. When Justin and Juliet find out that Juliet's parents, Alucard and Cindy are prepared to drink Alex and Harper's blood, they get Max, Theresa, and Jerry to help save them. Justin finally works up the courage to tell Juliet that he loves her. Max saves Alex and Harper because he is covered in pumpkin and Juliet, Alucard, and Cindy cannot stand the smell of pumpkin. ("Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites") Juliet asks Justin if he wants to go on vacation with her and her family. Justin is frightened by this since he thinks that their relationship might be going to fast, and by the fact that Juliet's parents might try to drink his blood. Justin says that he can't go because his parents won't let him. Juliet stops by the Sub Station to talk to Jerry. Juliet and Jerry both learn that Justin was lying and Juliet leaves the Sub Station upset. To make things right, Justin borrows his father's flying carpet and he tries to catch up with Juliet who is flying to the lake for vacation. Justin catches up to her and he apologizes. Justin and Juliet spend the vacation together. ("Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date") Justin's junior prom is coming up and he wants to go with his girlfriend, Juliet. Juliet doesn't want to go at first since she's been to a lot of proms, but Justin promises that this one will be her best prom. Justin plans out the entire night but everything goes wrong. Hardly anyone is at his prom, they are all at Alex's zombie-themed anti-prom. Justin makes a speech at his prom and asks Juliet to go steady with him afterward. Juliet doesn't answer. Alex comes to their prom to ask for help because real zombies crashed her prom. Justin and Juliet go over to Alex's prom and they have a dance-off with a bunch of zombies. At the end, Justin and Juliet have a dance alone and Juliet agrees to go steady with him. ("Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies") Season 3 Juliet befriends Justin's sister, Alex, and her best friend Harper which upsets Justin because his girlfriend is friends with his sister. Justin continues his monster hunting and he discovers three-level six monsters on Waverly Place. Justin reports them to the Monster Hunter Council. When Justin tells Alex, she realizes that Justin reported Juliet and her two vampire parents to the council. Justin tells Juliet what he has done and he promises to fix it. Alex stalls by switching Harper and Juliet's clothes and scent. The monster hunters chase after Harper for a while. Justin goes out to find three real monsters to take the place of Juliet and her family when Alex has three pretend monsters for him already. Alex has Franken Girl, a monster created by Justin, a Robot, also created by Justin, and a watermelon dummy, created by Justin. The monster hunters take Franken Girl and the Robot and think that there never was a third monster. Juliet is saved and the episode ends with Justin and Alex fighting over who gets to tell Juliet that she doesn't have to worry. ("Three Monsters") Juliet accompanies Justin on his hunt to catch a mummy. Justin and Juliet look for clues of where he mummy is at a local museum. Justin and Juliet climb inside and exhibit before the museum closes only for the plastic screen to trap them in. The mummy shows up at the museum and sees a group of teenagers walking by, the mummy uses his eyes and puts the kids under a trance turning them into his slaves. Juliet and Justin try to get out using magic which doesn't work because plastic is magic's weakness. Juliet transformed into a bat and tried breaking the shield which didn't work. Juliet realized that in the morning she would perish since there was a skylight above them and the sun would kill Juliet. Justin told Juliet that she had to look into the mummy's eyes and become his slave. The mummy would take her with him and she would survive. Justin promised to save her one day. Juliet refuses at first but eventually agrees to it. Juliet looks into the mummy's eyes and becomes his slave. Juliet and the mummy leave and Alex rescues Justin after Juliet leaves. ("Night at the Lazerama") Justin begins to search for Juliet with the help of his father, Jerry, and brother, Max. Alex finds out that her new boyfriend, Mason Greyback is a werewolf. Mason tells Justin that if he can smell her scent then he might be able to track her down. Alex, Justin, Max, and Mason travel all the way to Transylvania where they find Juliet held captive by the mummy. Max, Alex, and Justin unwrap the mummy, killing him instantly and Juliet is set free. Juliet and Justin reunite, but their happiness is short-lived when Juliet realized that Mason is her ex-boyfriend. Mason tells Juliet that he never stopped loving her. Juliet tells Mason that she loves Justin and Alex breaks up with Mason. Alex, Justin, and Juliet flash home and they flash Max home too. Mason attempts to reconcile with Alex and they go back to Transylvania. Justin, Juliet, and Max go back to Transylvania to get Alex. Justin and Mason get into a fight and Juliet barges in and attacks Mason. Mason scratches Juliet and Juliet bites Mason. Alex tells Mason that she believes he's sorry. Mason tells Alex that they can't be together because if a vampire bites a werewolf then the werewolf will become a regular wolf forever. Juliet tells Justin that they can't be together anymore because when a werewolf scratches a vampire, the vampire physically turns into their actual age. Mason transforms into a wolf and Juliet reveals that she is 2,193 years old and she transforms into an old lady. Juliet and Mason are both leaving for the forest and Alex and Justin are both left heartbroken. ("Wizards vs. Werewolves") Several months after Juliet's departure, Justin continues to fail to get over Juliet. Even when a girl named Sarah asks Justin out on a date, Justin declines. Justin also reveals that Juliet will be 2,194 tomorrow. Alex and Harper decide to think of ways to help Justin move on from Juliet. Alex transforms Harper into the young version of Juliet so she can tell Justin to move on. When Justin sees "Juliet", he instantly wants to get back together. She agrees to go on a date with him, and they take a canoe to a lake. "Juliet" reveals to Justin that she's really Harper. Justin thanks Harper for helping him move on from Juliet. At the end of the episode, Justin takes Sarah on a date and the old Juliet watches from a distance as her true love has finally moved on. ("Moving On") Season 4 After a year long absence, Juliet finally returns. The angel of darkness, Gorog has captured Juliet and made her young again. Gorog put Juliet under a trance and uses her to convince Justin to join the dark side since Alex has chosen to. After Justin, Alex, and Max have convinced Gorog that they joined his side, the Russo siblings destroy Gorog once and for all. Juliet falls out of the trance and tells Justin that she's sorry and that she couldn't control what she was saying. Justin told her that he did not care as long as they were together again. Justin and Juliet reveal that they knew they would be together again one day. Justin and Juliet finally get back together. ("Wizards vs. Everything") In the series finale, Juliet returns to cheer Justin on for the wizard competition. Juliet shows up late and tells Justin good luck. Justin asks Juliet to says some words of advice. Juliet says that if Justin doesn't win the competition then she will leave him. Justin thanks her for the "tough love". While cheering Justin on, Mason sits down next to Juliet and there is an awkward moment between them since the last time they met, they briefly ruined each other's lives. Mason and Juliet say no hard feelings and Juliet takes one of Mason's pom pom's and yells "GO JUSTIN". Mason yanks it back and says "GO ALEX". After Justin and Alex both win the competition and keep their powers, Juliet congratulates Justin for winning. Juliet is even happier when Professor Crumbs makes Justin new Headmaster of WizTech. Juliet and Justin end up together. ("Who Will Be The Family Wizard") She is not mentioned during "Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex" but it can be assumed that she is either with her family at the Late Nite Bite while Justin works at Wiz-Tech or is with Justin at Wiz-Tech herself. The latter is most likely. Powers Being a vampire, Juliet is/was an extremely powerful being: *'Shape-shifting '— She can transform fully or partially into a bat (i.e. arms to wings). *'Superspeed '— Juliet can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in "Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites", were she was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. *'Flight '— By turning her arms into wings Juliet can fly, according to her, at a top speed of around 50 miles per hour. *'Enhanced sense of smell '— Juliet is able to smell foods and scents over quite large distances. *'Super Human Healing Factor-- '''like all vampires she can heal and wound in very little time. *'Super strength ---''' like all vampires she has super strength that allows her to be much more stronger than humans. *'Telekinesis'--- like all vampires she can move objects and beings with her mind. *'Immortality---and slow aging '— She can live practically forever and ages at the rate that she looks at Justin's age when she is over two thousand years old. *'Hypnosis '— Juliet like all other Vampires is able to put people in a trance as shown on Justin during their first date. *'Agility' — Juliet is able to flip and twist over obstacles and is also able to, with the help of her wings, launch herself towards Mason in "Wizards vs. Werewolves". Though Juliet had briefly lost her vampire abilities, she did not die; hinting she may still had immortality but not eternal youth due to a spell or her being different from most vampires, as her parents stated she was born with a soul. And having a soul means that her parents may have wanted her to become human or for other reasons. But Gorog did restore her Powers and she became young again. Appearances *Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place (first appearance) *Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites *Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date *Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies *Three Monsters *Night at the Lazerama *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Moving On *Wizards vs. Everything *Who Will Be The Family Wizard (last appearance) Trivia *Juliet lost her Vampire powers in "Wizards vs Werewolves" because Mason scratched her and when a werewolf scratches a vampire the werewolf cancels the vampire's powers, but since Gorog (an Angel of Darkness) has the ability of power control, (meaning that he can restore Powers if they are gone, he can make the powers even more powerful, and he can take away most magical creatures powers but he cannot take away a Wizards powers, he is only able to block the powers of monsters and other creatures but not Wizards, he is also able to enhance the powers of a monster but not a Wizard) he was able to restore Juliet's vampire powers thus making her young, beautiful, and powerful again. *Mason and Juliet have been seen together only in "Wizards Vs. Werewolves on Waverly Place", Wizards vs. Everything", and "Who Will Be The Family Wizard". *Juliet and her parents are level 6 monsters. *Juliet was given a soul at birth so she is nicer than most vampires. *Her parents have not appeared since the Wizards vs Vampires saga. *In Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place, when Juliet goes without drinking blood she gets older in appearance. However, she returns to her younger state when she drinks it. *She may like AB positive as a flavor of blood. *While Juliet states that exposure to sunlight will kill her in Night at the Lazerama, she has been shown walking around unprotected in broad daylight to no ill effect in several episodes beforehand, although this may be due to her recent status of gaining her fangs. *She works at Late Nite Bite, which is owned by her parents. *She only eats healthy foods. *Believes that Justin is her soul-mate. *Juliet has been to 523 proms, not counting Justin's. *She wears vanilla-scented perfume in order to hide her true vampire scent of death and decay. *There was no notice about Juliet's parents after she disappeared. *Even though Juliet's parents don't appear the Late Nite Bite is still always seen in the background. *Juliet and Mason both lost their abilities at the end of "Wizards vs Werewolves". However, in Wizards Unleashed", Mason gets his abilities back because of some magical musical instruments the Russo kids played. If Juliet were to return, they could do the same thing to her like when Gorog made Juliet look younger and gave her vampire powers back. *Juliet returns in Wizards vs. Everything, this marks her reappearance since Wizards vs. Werewolves (with the exception of her cameo appearance in Moving On) and her first appearance in season 4. She also appears in the series finale Who Will Be The Family Wizard. *She is the second and one of the three girlfriends that Justin has had for more than 2 episodes. The first one was Miranda Hampson and the third one was Rosie, but she is the only one to appear more than one season. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Category:Magical beings Category:Vampires Category:Justin's Girlfriends Category:Recurring characters